A family reunion
by mimnim
Summary: Shiro is sad that his parents think he's dead. Keith decides to do something about it.


**A/n:** This takes place after the whole Kuron fiasco is sorted out (which I presume will happen at some point; the series isn't there yet at the time of me writing this).

 **Summary:** Shiro is sad that his parents think he's dead. Keith decides to do something about it.

 **Warnings:** None **.**

* * *

"Do you ever think of going back home?" Keith asked.

Both he and Shiro were relaxing in the grass of an alien planet they had just saved. It was quite similar to earth, with a breathable atmosphere, and green vegetation. Keith could have sworn that the air smelt just like it did on earth after a rainfall.

"Not really, I don't think I can," Shiro replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith, turning towards him.

Shiro sighed, and raised his robotic arm towards the sky. "I've become a freak. There's no technology even remotely similar on earth; I would be taken away for lab experiments," He tried to smile at Keith, but Keith wasn't having any of it.

"You're not a freak; loads of people have prosthetic limbs! Besides, what about your parents? Don't you want to see them again?" he exclaimed.

Shiro turned away from Keith. "They think I'm dead," he mumbled.

"So? Surprise them!" Keith placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"You don't understand. They will have probably gotten over their greif already. It only cause them more pain to know that they grieved for nothing. Besides, what if I actually die? They'll have to grieve twice, " Shiro tried to explain.

"Takashi, I know you came top of your class, but sometimes you can be really stupid," Keith said, "They'd love to see you again,"

Shiro huffed.

"I met them," Keith continued, "at your... funeral. They were really nice to me, even offering me a home when I was booted from the Garrison. I didn't accept the offer... It would have been too wierd. But anyway, I'm sure they'll love seeing you again!"

Keith could tell that Shiro didn't believe him though.

...

About a week later, Keith was on a communications hub, that the Blade of Marmora had just liberated.

"We have the greatest Satellites in the universe!" boasted the crab like Alien, "They an reach any known galaxy!"

That sparked an idea in Keith. "I bet it can't reach my home planet,"

"Oh yes it can! If you come from this Universe, it can. Just try it!" the crab exclaimed, "Look there's a free cubicle over there! I dare you to try it!"

Keith smirked, and walked over to the cubicle. Inside was a simple-looking computer.

He pressed the spacebar, and a little robot appeared on the screen.

"Hello, how would you like me to help you today?" it said.

Keith wasn't Pidge, and wasn't nearly as good with computers as her, but with some help from the robot, he managed to connect to earth's internet and log onto his old skype account.

Then it was a simple matter of calling Shiro's parents.

The call was soon picked up by Shiro's father.

"Keith! Oh my goodness!" the man turned to call over his shoulder, "Darling come over here!"

Shiro's mother appeared as well.

"Keith! Where are you? How are you? Are you ok? Are you in danger? You've been missing for almost a year!" she exclaimed, seeing him.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Shirogane," Keith smiled, "I'm ok, and I'm not in danger,"

"I told you, calling us Katsu and Eriko is fine," Mr Shirogane said, "Would you mind telling us where you are? And why you're wearing girl's clothes?"

Keith looked down at his Marmora armour, confused. He supposed that the shape of it was quite... feminine. " This is basically a space suit," he said.

"You're in space? Of course that makes sense," Mrs Shirogane said, "you were part of the Garrison after all,"

"I don't know how much time I have right now, but I was wondering if I could visit you guys sometime? Back on earth?" Keith asked.

"Of course, you're practically one of the family," Mr Shirogane smiled.

"When would you like to visit?" Mrs Shirogane asked, taking out a calendar.

"Uh... what month is it?" Keith asked.

"February, why?" replied Mr Shirogane.

"And it's a leap year so... Is the 29th ok?" Keith asked.

Mrs Shirogane looked at him oddly for a second, before nodding.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Keith said, turning off the call. The 29th was Shiro's birthday, and he had the perfect present.

...

Keith docked his little star cruiser on the castle, and leapt out to go and see his friends. He was wearing normal clothes for once, since he didn't really want anyone thinking he looked like a girl.

"Keith! I didn't know you were coming around today!" Pidge said, as he walked onto the bridge.

He smiled. "Of course I was going to come over on Shiro's birthday!"

Everyone on the bridge froze.

"It's my birthday?" asked Shiro, surprised.

Keith internally facepalmed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten! It's a leap year as well!"

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well, with everything else going on, I guess I did, "

"Well, I can make a cake," Hunk offered.

"And we can party!" Lance added.

"And I'm sure the blade of Marmora can take care of things for a while," Allura added.

"Well, whilst you guys are setting stuff up, Shiro, you're coming with me. We'll be back in eight hours or so," Keith said marching over to Shiro, and grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Shiro.

"Your birthday present," Keith said.

...

Keith felt slightly bad; going to earth without the others. However, he knew that if Pidge, Lance and Hunk went home, they'd want to stay. They'd probably also get caught.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Shiro asked Keith, as they got into his mini spaceship.

"I didn't, it's a surprise," Keith replied.

Two hours later, they entered the solar system, and Shiro knew.

"We're going to earth, aren't we," he whispered.

"Yeah, but only for a few hours. The cloaking device on the machine should hide us from the Garrison for a bit, but if we stay to long they might spot us," Keith explained.

When they were even closer to earth, and hovering over Shiro's home town, he guessed the next bit.

"And we're going to see my parents, aren't we," Shiro mumbled.

"They will be so happy to see you, Shiro. Trust me," Keith reassured.

A few minutes later, Keith was knocking on the Shirogane's door.

"Ah, hello Keith, " Mr Shirogane smiled.

"Hello! Can you call, Mrs Shirogane? There's someone I'd like you to meet," Keith said.

Mr Shirogane rolled his eyes slightly at Keith's formalness, but called his wife anyway.

"Hello, welcome," Mrs Shirogane said, hugging Keith breifly.

"Who was it that you wanted us to meet?" Mr Shirogane asked.

"You can come out now," Keith called to the tall hedge that was at the end of the lawn.

Slowly Shiro stepped out from behind it. He was shaking slightly.

Mrs Shirogane screamed, and ran at him, hugging him fiercely. Mr Shirogane quickly followed.

"Takashi! You're alive! You're alive!" sobbed Mrs Shirogane.

"Mom, dad..." Shiro whispered. He blinked his eyes hard, but the emotion was too much. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

Keith awkwardly stood a few metres away smiling. It made him so happy to know that he could make people so happy. He even felt his own eyes start to prick.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Shiro's dad asked.

"I'm sorry, I was in space..." Shiro managed to say.

"We know darling, it's ok. Let's go inside, shall we?" Shiro's mother soothed.

...

"Thank you for bringing my son back to me, " Shiro's mum embraced Keith, much to his embarrassment, "Now, let's all sit on the sofa and I'll bring some snacks, and you can tell us all about what's been going on!"


End file.
